Acuerdo de amistad
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: ¿Que sucedió el día en que José María y Tino empezaron su amistad?. A 76 aniversario del establecimiento de relaciones diplomáticas entre México y Finlandia. Algo de Angst.


**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Personajes:** México, Finlandia, Estados Unidos, URSS (Mención).

**Advertencias:** Estados Unidos haciendo el ridículo y México que anda de chipil (triste).

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia fue escrita por el 76 aniversario de la firma del acuerdo de amistad entre la República de Finlandia y México celebrado el 2 de octubre de 1936.

Ya enserio… ¡Me moría por escribir algo de México con algunos de los nórdicos o con todos!... quería subirlo en el día que se celebra pero hasta ahora lo acabe T.T

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Acuerdo de amistad **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El señor presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos o México para el mundo se hallaba preocupado por el estado de su nación. Algunas veces lo pillaba mirando el cielo como esperando un milagro y más de una vez lo encontró sentado en la puerta de su casa como si estuviera esperando a alguien. No sabía que le pasaba, quería ayudar pero cuando le preguntaba que le sucedía a su nación, este solo sonreía y decía que no tenía nada.

Después de mucho meditar con la almohada su querido jefecito Lázaro Cárdenas del Rio había decidido que le vendría bien hacer nuevos amigos para que no se sintiera solo. Tras una larga búsqueda de posibles candidatos contactaron con Pehr Evind Svinhufvud, presidente de la República de Finlandia, una joven nación que hace pocos años había logrado ser independiente.

…..

**Washington D.C. 2 de octubre de 1936.**

En esa sala se encontraban ambas naciones junto a los Estados Unidos, lo cual no le agradaba pero no se le podía hacer nada, necesitaba un testigo y los demás estaban ocupados. Sus presidentes y embajadores se encontraban firmando el documento solo faltaban sus firmas y tendría un nuevo amigo.

Un papel no garantizaba que serian amigos, la mayoría de las veces interpretaban amistad con cooperación que en ocasiones eran obligados a firmar, como ejemplo tómese el tratado de amistad que firmo con Alfred, eso no los hacía amigos… nunca más.

José María Emiliano Francisco Canek Itzamná Moctezuma Hidalgo Bocanegra De la Cruz tenía el don de caerle bien a la mayoría de la gente gracias a su personalidad jocosa y sobre todo a su capacidad de ver más allá de las apariencias. El había encontrado cosas buenas en personas y naciones que la sociedad tachaba de "x" cosa. Así que había una alta probabilidad de llegar a ser verdaderos amigos y no solo de papel.

- ¿Cuándo será dado a conocer? – Pregunto Tino Väinämöinen representación de la joven República de Finlandia.

- El tratado será publicado en el Diario oficial el 6 de febrero del siguiente año* – Estados Unidos respondió por primera vez serio sin esa insoportable risa que lo caracterizaba.

- De mi parte todo está en orden – Tino había terminado de leer los lineamientos y firmar el documento, después se lo entrego a México.

- Haber… – José María Emiliano tomo el bolígrafo comenzando a leer el documento – ¡Felicidades Alfredo por primera vez colocaste mi nombre completo y sin faltas de ortografía! – Le dio un "suave" golpe en la nuca que casi hace perder el equilibrio a Estados Unidos.

- ¡Soy Alfred no Alfredo! – Grito Estados Unidos incorporándose – Tu nombre es muy largo, se me hace difícil acordarme como se escribe… debería haber una ley mundial que te impida tener un nombre tan largo – No le agradaba que México le cambiara el nombre – Por eso nadie lo recuerda…

- Lo que digas Alfredo – Su voz denoto ligera tristeza, su mano se detuvo unos segundos antes de firmar, su corazón sintió una punzada al recordar a la única nación aparte de España que se sabía su nombre completo.

- ¿Que les parece si… – Se dio cuenta del tono en que le había hablado México, era el de una persona que extrañaba a otra, le sucedía cuando se encontraba lejos de Su-san. Intento desviar su atención a otro asunto pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Ya quedo! – Su voz salió jovial como siempre, ocultando la melancolía que sintió. Finlandia estaba confundido, no sabía si la nación junto a él tenía cambios de estado repentinos o solo fingía no estar triste – Iván se lo sabe completo… – lo dijo en un susurro mas para sí mismo que para las naciones presentes mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y sus ojos eran inundados por esa vitalidad que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Dijiste algo Joseph? – Por suerte Alfred no alcanzo escuchar el nombre de la nación rusa. Era muy celoso en cuanto de José María se trataba, no le gustaba que se relacionara con otras naciones incluyendo a algunos de sus hermanos y primos.

- Te pregunte que cuando entrara en vigor el tratado Alfredo – Por suerte encontró la pregunta correcta para evitar que Alfred se diera cuenta de su descuido – ¡Ya ves! ¡Comer tanta comida chatarra ya te dejo sordo!

- Bueno… entrara en vigor el 12 de mayo del siguiente año** – Estados unidos no le tomo más importancia al asunto. Esperaba que con nuevas amistades el mexicano se olvidara totalmente de la existencia de Rusia, por el momento ambas naciones se ignoraban mutuamente en todas las reuniones.

- Oye porque no vas por Tequila para celebrar con nuestro nuevo amigo – Le dijo para deshacerse del gringo aprovechando que Finlandia estaba atendiendo una llamada.

- El héroe vuelve pronto ha ha ha ha –Salió por el tequila y botanas.

Tino colgó el teléfono, su jefe le había dado el día libre.

- ¿Amigos? – pronuncio el José María Emiliano acercándose y estrechándole fuertemente la mano a Tino con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Amigos – pronuncio el joven Finlandia correspondiendo el gesto.

Ambas naciones platicaron amenamente de lo que había pasado en sus países desde la última vez que se vieron. José María conocía a Tino pero no se había tratado lo suficiente para hacerse amigos, principalmente por los asuntos que cada uno debían atender en su respectivo país.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Tino se veía algo cohibido.

- Claro dime de qué se trata – Sonrió al ver a su compañero apenado.

- ¿Por qué tu nombre es tan largo? – Tino lo observaba expectante esperando su respuesta.

- Cada nombre le perteneció a una persona importante de mi país, para mí es un honor portarlos – Respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos, no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaban. Se sentía orgulloso de llevar los nombres de héroes y heroínas de su patria.

- ¡Oh! No he conocido a otra nación que haga lo mismo – Todos se ponían sus nombres porque les gustaba, era raro que tuvieran algún significado oculto.

- Por ejemplo mi nombre de pila José María es en honor a José María Morelos y Pavón, un gran líder en la lucha por mi independencia del Imperio Español, él se denomino así mismo un siervo de la nación – La imagen de un hombre moreno con un paliacate rojo en la cabeza sobre un caballo vino a su mente – Lo mismo pasa con mi nombre De la Cruz es en honor a una gran mujer, una poetisa llamada la Decima Musa… Sor Juana Inés De la Cruz – Recordó cuando iba al convento a leer los escritos de su amiga.

- Vaya es impresionante – En verdad está sorprendido.

- Fue difícil escoger entre tantas personas importantes – Suspiro mirando el techo pensativo – Pero cada uno de ellos marco mi vida y la de mi gente de una forma diferente.

Se la pasaron platicando amenamente de diversos temas, pero Tino había notado que un velo de tristeza envolvía a México. Ambos tenían cosas en común como ser amables, hospitalarios, alegres, tenían una fuerza extraordinaria oculta, siempre dispuestos a ayudar, algo despistados, etcétera.

- Espero no ser inoportuno pero desde hace rato te siento algo triste – Si podía ayudar lo haría.

- ¡Eh! ¡Claro que no! – Negó con una sonrisa, se recrimino mentalmente el ser demasiado descuidado.

- Pase por lo mismo hace tiempo – Recordó el tiempo en que perteneció a la Rusia Imperial, y estuvo lejos de Su-san y de los demás nórdicos. – A veces es mejor hablarlo – México se quedo callado, se debatió en hablar o no.

- Bueno… este… – Suspiro no sabía cómo comenzar. – Mi amigo y yo nos peleamos, el asunto fue de tal magnitud que decidimos no vernos más – Llevaban años, seis para ser más específicos. – Ambos nos sentimos traicionados por el otro, con el tiempo este sentimiento ha disminuido pero aun no del todo – Paso sus dedos sobre su cabello, Finlandia lo escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpirlo. – Quisiera que volviéramos a ser amigos como antes pero hay varios obstáculos que se interponen entre nosotros y que antes debo librar – Primero debía disminuir la presión y la dependencia que ejercía Estados Unidos en él como nación. – Pero sobre todo no se qué siente por mí… ¿Odio? ¿Rencor? ¿Indiferencia? y si intento acercarme ¿Me aceptara o me rechazara? – se sintió un poco más tranquilo, hablar le había hecho bien.

- … lo único que puedo decirte es que en primer lugar debes sacar ese sentimiento de traición de tu corazón, si aun no lo has perdonado totalmente a la larga les traerá problemas a ambos porque no son totalmente sinceros con ustedes mismos respecto a sus sentimientos. No sé qué tipo de obstáculos tengas pero tienes razón primero debes vencerlos y al final cuando resuelvas todas tus dudas lo buscaras. El recuperar su amistad no solo estará en tus manos sino en la de ambos.

- Tienes razón… gracias

Olvidaron el tema y ambos empezaron a hablar de su país, sus costumbres, gastronomía, cultura, etcétera. José María se dio cuenta que el gringo brillaba por su ausencia… un momento no se supone que debes tener 21 años en gringolandia para poder comprar alcohol. Lo más probable es que lo hayan metido al bote… más le valía que no le llamara ¡Ni loco perdería su tiempo en tonterías!

- El Hero esta aquí – hablando del gringo de Washington… el que se asoma. Traía en sus brazos varias botellas de whisky, tequila, bourbon, etc. México se preguntaba de donde saco todo eso.

- Es verdadero tequila ¿Cierto? – José María miro el tequila entrecerrando sus ojos como si lo fuera a interrogar por algún crimen.

- Claro… el Hero fue hasta Jalisco por a comprarlo por ti ha ha ha – No quería pasar por lo mismo cuando le trajo uno que se había hecho en su casa y no en México.

- Más te vale – Tomo una botella de Tequila, leyó la etiqueta como unas tres veces, cuando verifio que era verdadero Tequila, sirvió tres caballitos – ¡Brindemos por nosotros! – Alzo su bebida e insto a los otros dos que hicieran lo mismo, chocaron sus vasos – ¡Salud! – Dijeron al unisonó el trió.

…..

- ¿América se encuentra bien? – pregunto Tino viendo a Alfred bailando sobre el escritorio, intentando quitarse el saco, para su fortuna era tan torpe que no lograba sacárselo.

- Seeee no te preocupes pasa siempre – ¡Rayos! donde estaba una cámara cuando se le necesitaba… quería ver la cara de todos al ver al Gran Estados Unidos ebrio haciéndole striptease a una silla. – Una cosa más… – Finlandia le miro con curiosidad – Su nombre es Estados Unidos… América es un continente, mis hermanos, mis primos y yo también somos América – Le molestaba que todos no vieran a los latinos como americanos siendo que pertenecen al continente llamado América, se sentían desplazados.

- Lo siento… es la costumbre – Se disculpo avergonzado.

Escucharon como un objeto de vidrio se rompía en pedazos y era celebrado por un risa que le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza intenso. José María golpeo la nuca de Alfred, este cayó al suelo, con trabajo lo medio acomodo en un sofá de la sala. Las dos naciones restantes siguieron celebrando su nueva amistad.

- Estoy sorprendido nunca pensé que fueras de carrera larga – En serio no pensó que Tino aguantara tanto alcohol, se habían acabado las botellas que trajo Alfred y le siguieron con las que encontraron en las cavas del gringo.

- ¿Eh? – Confundido lo miro.

- Nunca pensé que aguantarías tanto alcohol en tu cuerpo ¡Estoy sorprendido! ¡Hay que celebrarlo! ¡Salud por ti! – México estaba feliz, tenía con quien irse de parranda.

…..

Horas más tarde México regreso a su casa en las afueras de la ciudad, iba siempre quería tener un poco de paz o tenía que decidir sobre algo importante para el país, le ayudaba a pensar más claramente. Ese día había sido genial se había divertido con las cosas que Alfred hacia ebrio, había conocido una cultura distinta a la suya, se entero de algunos chismes, se bebió un buen tequila pero lo que lo hacía especial era que gano un nuevo amigo.

* * *

Información.

México y Finlandia

México estableció relaciones diplomáticas con Finlandia el 2 de octubre de 1936, mediante el Tratado de Amistad suscrito en Washington, D.C. por los Embajadores Francisco Castillo Nájera, por el Gobierno de México y Eero Järnefelt, por la República de Finlandia. El Tratado, publicado en el Diario oficial del 6 de febrero de 1937, entro en vigor el 12 de mayo de ese año.

México y su amigo misterioso.

Espero haberme explicado bien, México esta triste porque extraña al amigo con el que peleo y no se hablan en años, me refiero a Rusia o la Unión Soviética. El 23 de enero de 1930, México rompió relaciones diplomáticas con la URSS debió a las injerencias del diplomático ruso Simón Ewif. La cosa estuvo grave, las embajadas de México en el extranjero eran atacadas, querían derrocar al gobierno mexicano y los rusos veían al principio a México como un instrumento para quitarle cierto poder a Estados Unidos. En tanto los mexicanos admiraban a la URSS y pensaban que con su amistad, Estados Unidos perdería poder sobre ellos.

Tiempo después Rusia vio que México era demasiado dependiente de Estados unidos y quiso derrocar al gobierno mexicano y desde ahí su relación se fue en picada hasta romper su amistad. Estados unidos tuvo una parte importante en este asunto como siempre. Presionaba mucho al gobierno mexicano con lo de la deuda externa y otras cosas más. Además esparció rumores entre la URSS y México para que se agarraran de las greñas y lo consiguió. Las relaciones diplomáticas fueron reanudadas el 1 de enero de 1943.


End file.
